


Reflections: Akali

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Ninja, Politics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Akali's PoV in the Reflections series.





	Reflections: Akali

Akali glares at the the figure below her. She’s seen the Demacian once before. The blonde Crownguard had come after Noxus poisoned Ionia. Demacia hadn’t sent her, she came because she wanted to help of her own accord. Her light magic healed many, saved hundreds of lives. She has no reason to kill this person. However, there is no reason for the Demacian to have come. There is no poison, no plague, no reason for her to come. Akali watches from her vantage point in the tree canopy, her current task put aside for a brief moment.   
  
Usually Demacians don’t cause her trouble. They stay out of Ionia, and thus, they’re not her problem. This one hasn’t caused trouble, but… anyone who breaks from the known pattern could be a threat to Balance. Most times the threats to Balance are Noxian. The blonde slips in and out of the forest with a stealth Akali never sees in other Demacians. Her eyes narrow and a frown flattens her lips into a hard lines. There’s something about the deceptive movements that the blonde uses that reminds Akali of her own Kinkou training. Demacians aren’t known for being subtle or secretive. They’re blunt and forward in their methods, awful barbarians the lot of them. Why is this one acting not like her own people? Curiosity rises in Akali and she follows the blonde through the forest.If the blonde is out to cause trouble, it worth the detour to find answers. Her feet make no sound as she leaps from tree branch to tree branch in pursuit. 

 

If this Demacian who does not act like she should is a threat to Ionia, to Balance, then she must be eliminated. Akali wonders how to best kill the Demacian if she disrupts the Balance. As the Fist of Shadow, it is her duty to kill all who cause imbalance in Ionia. Her hand reaches for her weapon when a frightfully familiar person comes into sight. That is the Hand of Noxus, someone she dearly wishes to kill for all the imbalance he wrecks in Ionia. As her hand pulls out her weapon, she freezes. The Demacian runs up the Noxian, and instead of bloodshed there’s… Akali feels her face turn hot. This is not what she expected!

 

Akali keeps her weapons close, ready to kill. She should kill the Hand of Noxus. As she watches the two interact, her hands drop limp to her sides. There’s a softness in both, a harmonic balance. She smiles a bit, then slips away. They remind her of what Ionia stands for. Balance needs light and dark, and those two are a perfect example of opposing forces keeping perfect Balance. Not to mention, if the Hand of Noxus is busy with a Demacian noble, he’ll not be able to cause Ionia trouble. They might cause such a big problem in the mainland that Ionia will be spared future trouble for a generation. Those two being a couple means a bright future for Ionia, she’ll leave them alone. For now.


End file.
